


It Was Supposed To Be A Babe

by rocks_have_feelings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breast Bulging, Horse Birth, Inflation, Intersex Loki, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Stomach Bulging, Stomach Expansion, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: Loki and Thor were set on starting a family but when Loki started experiencing some strange signs during his pregnancy he realized something was horribly wrong.





	It Was Supposed To Be A Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever wrote, but I’m 100% open to writing more! 
> 
> If you don’t like it, not comment hate on it, I’ll only delete it. 
> 
> But if this is your thing feel free to share!

Yeah it had been years of planning and making sure that they were perfectly fine with the idea of having children. But eventually, they came to the agreement that they both wanted to start a family.

And after months of fucking; not that Loki was complaining-

They finally were on their way to having the family of their dreams. If only Loki wasn’t so uneasy about it…

The two of them were currently relaxing in their bed, the sheets pulled up to their waists while Thor mindlessly played with Loki’s long hair. But despite what was supposed to be calming, Loki was anything but restful.

He had been feeling discomfort over the last couple of weeks and sure, it was most likely just his body changing form and adapting his womb and uterus. But while that could be the case, his brain was screaming that it just wasn’t.

Thor, noticing his distress, calmly placed his hand on top on Loki’s where it rested on his abdomen. His skin was already covered in stretch marks and it was only his 2nd month. His whole frame differed from the normal pregnant Midgarians he saw on their travels to earth.

His stomach was vastly bigger, his navel pushing out so much that he thought that it looked like he was six months pregnant instead of two.

He voiced his concerns to Thor, but the grunt never showed any fear.

_“It’s probably multiples, first try and maybe I’ve already knocked you up with four.”_

Loki had hoped that wasn’t the case considering he was nowhere ready for four children let alone one. But he carried on with the following weeks of hell as his stomach refused to stop growing.

———

It was late at night when his concerns really started to grow, when one of Asgards midwives had come to see him she had only spoke of positive things, showing him an image of his baby and explaining that it was most likely a lot of water tension.

But as he sat alone in bed, rubbing his oblong belly, he knew that the foolish girl had to have been mistaken. His stomach felt hard as rock, nowhere near how it would feel if it was filled with access water.

He moved back onto his pillows, trying to find a more comfortable position when it happened. His eyes bulged out and his hand immediately went to cover the spot, stroking what had poked out of him.

His chest rose and fell, his once flat pectorals had filled out and were now heavily resting upon his belly. His quick breathing was causing them to move and rub against the cotton bra supporting them. His face seized up and his eyes closed as his cock stirred, his nipples were so sensitive that just a light breeze from two lasers of clothes would agitate them.

He felt another poke at his stomach and his mind was back on the matter at hand. His stomach shifted and he gasped as the creature inside sat directly on his bladder, making his life a living hell.

His hand gripped the bedding and his eyes welled up as he tried not to pee himself right on the duvet. His cock tingled and he whimpered as he thought through whatever the hell he was going to do to make it to the bathroom.

His plans were destroyed when the creature tumbled inside of him and he lost he breath to the intense feeling of a hard surface coming into contact with his bladder.

Loki’s body tensed as he couldn’t hold back anymore and urine started to make its way out of his dick. His body shivered and his hand went uneasily to grip onto his belly.

The whole ordeal was enough to shake him to his core, his mind whirling with what the hell was inside of him. What in the world had collided with his bladder that would feel that way.

His stomach shifted in his hands and he felt another powerful kick to the side of abdomen, the clear outline of a hoof making itself known.

Lok’s face went deathly white and he moaned as the apparent foal inside of him squirmed and stretched its leg to bury it’s hoove into his side.

He groaned and tried to sit up, finding himself unable to with the weight of his stomach. Loki could only find the will to sit there, staring down at his belly in astonishment.

———

When he went to tell Thor the man of course didn’t believe him. He stared at Loki for a long time before smiling and chuckling, his hand going to smooth itself over his lovers taught belly.

“There’s nothing but a babe in you, Loki. I put it there so I would know.”

But the smaller male shook his head rapidly, “it is not a child in my womb, but a foal! You must believe me! I would not lie about such a thing!”

Thor sighed and sat down next to his brother, “I know you well enough to know this isn’t a fib, but merely your imagination. Our healthy babe will come out just fine, all you must do is have patience. In four moon cycles you will see it is not a horse, but a proud Asgardian child.”

Loki has taken everything Thor said through one ear and out the other. The oaf didn’t know a thing about what he was talking about. He wasn’t the one that was constantly in pain due to the foal’s hooves kicking him.

But Loki humored his brother and nodded, his hand rubbing at a sore spot on his stomach. “Whatever you say, brother.”

Thor seemed satisfied with that answer and bid Loki farewell with a peck on the cheek.

———

Loki was up in a cold sweat, his whole body was shivering and he felt his stomach lurch like he was going to hurl.

His belly rolled and he had to bring a hand up to cover his mouth from vomiting at the sheer intensity of the movement.

His eyes misted over in pain and another kick was delivered to his sensitive skin. If he were to pry his shirt from his body he would find his belly littered with bruises. But he couldn’t even move enough to get his shirt off, the fabric had stretched way beyond the capacity it was supposed to and Loki was left feeling unbelievably uncomfortable.

He wore no pants, nothing would fit and the shirt, well any day now and that would be gone too.

It seemed like everyday Loki woke up his stomach was bigger, not to mention his breasts. Oh how he missed his usually flat chest, they doubled in size, practically spilling out of his double XL D cup bra.

He had requested that Thor was to either find him a shirt to wear or make one so that he wasn’t down to covering himself with the bed linens. But knowing Thor it was unlikely Loki would have his desired shirt.

His head was pounding currently and his stomach flipped again, making his body jerk. There was no way he could stand up and make it to the bathroom in time so he leaned over the bed and threw up.

His throat burned and shame and guilt filled him but there was nothing to be done about it. His body was too heavy and he wasn’t strong enough to move without Thor’s help.

And Thor wasn’t even in the bed with him, the idiot must have been on an expedition to somewhere. He was always running around crazily when he wasn’t bothering Loki.

The black haired man sighed, his head was still aching and his stomach was still swirling. But right now that was the least of his problems.

A short intake of breath was the only sound he could make as he felt his body become overtaken with a tingling sensation. He moaned as his member started to harden, his stomach blocking the site from view.

He was hit was another wave when he felt a gush of water leave him. His mouth opened in ecstasy and his hands clamped the sheets with an iron grip.

It seemed as if a switch turned on and all his sensory‘s were on overload. His cock had sprung to life and he could feel it tenting the bed sheets, he cunt was contracting around nothing and more liquid was pouring out. His stomach gurgled and groaned as his whole body tensed, his toes curling and his eyes rolling back.

His lower stomach tightened and he huffed as he tried to massage the tension. It was like a dull ache that was progressively getting heavier, his pussy on the other end was shooting sparks of pleasure through him. His bull bladder pushing down on his clit, causing vibrations to go through him.

He clenched and unclenched his vag, the whole thing tightening up on him as he tried to breath through the intense feeling.

His breasts were practically pulsing in their confinement, they were bulging out of the bra, milk starting to soak through the fabric.

He keened as another wave hit him and sweat was starting to drench his body. He groaned low in his belly as he gained enough strength to lift himself from his pillows and grab the end of his shirt. His body rocked and he got a painful kick from the foal as a reminder they were there.

In any normal situation he would have been in tears from the pain, but now he only moaned, his hand going to knead into the surface of his stomach to calm the baby horse.

He peeled the stretched out garnet from his body, his skin feeling sticky as he did so. The thin material was morphed and the pattern on it was pulled to ruins.

He gasped as he felt another kick, this time to his bladder, his cunt cleaned and his dick pulsed. He breathed heavily as he soothed his stomach, his hands rubbing across the black and blue skin.

He had to lean back down to rest for a moment as he prepared to pull off the top part of his shirt. The part that was stretched over his bust.

What a sight it was to see, his jugs were out and proud and he was getting harder just looking at them.

In a quick second decision he sat up, his back and stomach disagreeing all the way, and managed to pull the shirt over the rest of his body. Leaving him completely naked except for his bra.

Which now that he looked at it, was about to burst any second. Without the shirt helping confine them, they were squished so hard that he was having trouble breathing.

The clasp in the front looked nonexistent to his big knockers, he breathed in and out, his nipples brushing the fabric while he did so.

He felt his dick pulse and shoot a load of cum onto the bed and his pussy vibrated and more liquid spewed out. His head fell back in pleasure, his body shaking with the force of his double orgasm.

Another kick was delivered to his bladder and he couldn’t hold back as pee started to leak, his vaginal walls started to clamp but it was no use because he was so tired that they wouldn’t close. He shifted and felt another wave crash, his cock cumming instantly and his walls doing their job and closing. His whole cunt tightened, his belly seizing up causing the foal to kick and tumble but Loki paid that no mind.

He reached for his bra, his tits were so heavy and so, so full. He took a deep breath, one hand secure on his stomach, and the other on his bra as he unclipped them.

The bra unclenched and his boobs came out, milk starting to squirt from all the friction. He gasped and whined, his hand clamping on his stomach and the other taking hold of his left tit.

They were the size of melons at the point, his body had to have been producing excess milk, there was no reason for them to be this full.

He groaned as he relaxed, feeling the weight of them rest on his stomach and he placed his other hand on his inflated belly.

His stomach gurgled and his face twisted up, his cock spitting out seed and his vagina pulsing as he groaned.

Loki’s hands slowly left the bump, and rose to his nipples, placing them on his breasts and rubbing the tips. He cried out and milk flowed, his dick hardening again and his pussy clenching.

That was when Thor walked it, and what a sight it must have been. His brother’s eyes had widened and all the air left his lungs as he took in his brother’s naked form.

He looked glorious, his legs spread as far as they could go to accommodate his oversized belly, which was currently shaking with the last of his orgasm. His tits were hanging out, milk dripping from them as Loki curved his back in a lewd manner, making his stomach appear bigger.

Instead of saying anything Loki only whined, and that seemed to stir something in Thor to quickly ditch all his clothes and join Loki in bed.

The younger Prince groaned as he felt the bed dip, followed by his lovers hands encircling around him, moving his body into a more upright position. He gasped and moaned, his body jiggling and shaking as Thor moved him.

“I take it that your heat has taken hold?”

All Loki could do was nod, he tried to open his legs more to show Thor where he wanted his presence but even that was a daunting task when moving his body felt like pins and needles.

But thank god the older boy wasn’t dumb when it came to sex and quickly moved in between Lok’s legs, his shaft, long and hard, was already prepared to enter Loki.

And despite all the pain Loki felt, at the push of his boyfriends dick making its way past his cunt lips he stopped breathing and he cried as he came for the hundredth time that day.

He felt as if he couldn’t get fuller, the perfect nine inches of Thor really nailed him right in the g-spot. The blonde was flushed against his body as best as he could be with Loki’s stomach pushing them apart more than he liked.

But he soon forgot when Thor drew out and then plunged back in, his whole body jerking as he felt his cunt tighten.

His rack bounced and he felt his stomach lurch, the foal was kicking up a storm at the unfamiliar object and the violent movement.

But that was when Loki had an idea, if Thor wouldn’t believe Loki about the “baby” then he was just going to have to show him.

“Let me ride you.”

Thor’s movement’s stopped and he pulled out of Loki to give him a confused look. “Will you manage that?”

The Trickster smiled and nodded, “if you let me up sure I will.”

The Asgardian seemed to have believed him because he quickly yanked Loki up and then fell back against the bed, helping to stabilize his brother as he climbed atop his cock.

Loki’s headache flickered back to life but he pushed that aside, the matter for right now was calming his heat and proving to Thor that there wasn’t a baby in his belly.

He straightened himself and maneuvered his body over top of Thor’s member, sliding down it with ease at all his slick. He groaned when he bottomed out, his brother’s cock no doubt in his cervix, and if he tried hard enough, his womb.

The pain would be excruciating, but he needed to prove his point. So with his belly balanced on his brother’s, he began to lift himself.

The movement of bouncing with his gigantic stomach and two huge tits was absolutely awful, but his whole body was convulsing and he was in a state of complete pleasure. So much pleasure that when he sunk down so deep that he felt something in him pop he didn’t realize until his stomach rumbled and he could feel the foal tumbling.

He gasped at the feeling of Thor’s dick making it that far inside of him. It was the best feeling he could imagine if he discarded that pain of the tip of Thor’s dick repeatedly hit his cervix.

All he had to do was bounce more, maybe cum again, have more endorphins running through him. That usually woke up the little monster. And just on schedule a harsh kick could be felt, his body rocking and the air leaving his lungs.

He stopped his movements and his cunt clamped around the cock inside of him like a life force. His body was rattling and he was holding onto his stomach as he tried to bring down the pain level. He didn’t expect a kick like that, and it really showed when he started to tear up.

Thor who was slower than most, tried to sit up to get a better view of Loki’s face from the mountain that was his belly.

“Oh brother; what has happened. Has the babe been giving you trouble? I noticed the blackened marks, we will see a midwife about this-“

Loki screamed, his fist connecting to his stomach in a fit of rage. “It’s not a baby you buffoon! It’s a foal! A monsterous horse!”

“Now, Loki-“

The brunette glared down at him with all the range he could muster. “I’ll show you.” He gained his breath, his hands bracing themselves on the sides of his extended belly as he rocked.

His cock spurting and his pussy pulsing, he was about to give up and take another breather when he felt painful shifting and his brother yelp from below him.

The broad man’s eyes were wide and he was staring at Loki’s belly in distress. “Wh- what in the-“

“It’s the foal, you probably felt it didn’t you?” Loki sneered at his brother’s pathetic scared face.

“You think you’re terrified? How do you think I feel? With this thing inside of me!” He cried out in pain as he felt the horse bump into his side.

But Thor did not answer his question, he only started at his brother’s swollen middle.

“It will be alright; everything will be fine.”

Loki opened his mouth to object but Thor was quick to stop him.

“No matter what, I’ll stay by you, and we’ll get through this…I’m sorry for not believing you…”

Loki glared at him, trying to find it in himself to be mad at his brother. But despite his pain, Thor didn’t mean for this to happen. The man was clueless to the whole ordeal and Loki couldn’t hold that against him.

“You should be.” Was of course his response, and staying angry a little bit longer was the plan but at the feeling of his stomach stiffen he let out a gasp, his pussy constricting and his dick cumming.

The pain pulsed and he rocked on Thor’s cock to try and alleviate some of it but nothing worked. The pain started to heighten and he was left with his mouth open in a cry of pain as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Thor who was below him this whole time was desperately trying to comfort his brother. “Loki, what is the matter? What’s wrong?!” He pulled himself so he was sitting up and his lover was still on his lap, cock up his cunt.

Loki couldn’t decide if gripping into Thor or his stomach was better. So that left his left hand clawing at his brother’s shoulder while his right was suctioned tightly to his lower belly.

The pain kept rising and rising until Loki’s legs were wrapped around Thor’s body in a bone crushing grip. His stomach was squished in between their bodies, and his boobs were twitching as he violently shook with sobs.

The excruciating pain peaked and Loki cried out as he felt his body swell. His mouth opened and his eyes rocked back into his head as he felt his cock ejaculate and his pussy squirt.

A sharp pain hit his hips as he felt them bend. He took a deep breath and took his hand off his stomach to attach it to Thor’s other shoulder. He looked his brother dead in the eyes and nodded.

“You have to cum, Thor. My hips are widening for the birth, that’s what this is, I’m entering stage three so don’t be frightened. You need to cum in me, your cock can widen my hole.”

Thor was trying to keep up with everything Loki said, but in the end all he had to do was continue fucking him. So that’s what he did. He cringed as he heard Loki cry out in pain, feeling his belly contract and shake was displeasing but also, really hot.

He thrust up and watched as Loki’s breasts bounced, the weight of them shaking his tiny frame and causing him to bend his back to adjust better. Loki moaned deep in his throat, his belly extending in this new position which left him feeling exposed. His bust was continuously hitting his rounded belly and he felt his breath leave him as the foal kicked his side. His headache shot up and he closed his mouth at the feeling of possibly throwing up.

He couldn’t tell if he was about to puke, or burp so he swallowed and felt as it retracted down his throat and into his stomach where it swelled and gurgled.

Thor’s thrusts were becoming harsher and Loki was crying by the time Thor froze and pulled him down on his cock with such power that Loki felt his nerves fry.

The feeling of cum shooting through him made his sexes shriek to life as he finished himself on his boyfriends chest.

But with the finishing goal of what Thor did came the end point. Loki’s face changed to stark white as his hands left his brother’s shoulders to grip his stomach. His whole form started to droop over and in Thor’s freaked state he quickly grabbed his brother and held him up. One hand on his shoulder and the other on his belly.

Loki’s body went still and then jerked violently, his cunt tightening around Thor’s cock. And that’s when Thor felt it.

Loki’s stomach was expanding.

It wasn’t extremely fast but it was enough to contort his already gapingly big belly into a bolder. The room between Loki and Thor grew larger as he stomach pushed into his brother’s.

Loki’s head swarmed with endorphins and he was dizzyily drunk on a sex high. But that couldn’t hide the horror of what was happening.

All he could do was hold onto his stomach for dear life while it inflated, his navel pushing farther and farther till he felt like he was going to burst.

His belly button was poking so far out that he couldn’t even touch it. And that’s when his sides started to fill out, he felt more weight enter him and the feeling of the foal expanding with the womb. His back strained and he burped as all the gas inside him tried to find a way out.

His skin was filled with ugly red stretch marks that hurt to look at.

His head fell back and he stopped breathing when he noticed that his belly had stopped growing.

He forced himself to sit up and he placed his hands on what was now his twice as big belly. He couldn’t even see his legs anymore and when he moved he could feel how much his hips widened.

A pricking sensation snapped his brain like a rubber band and he looked to his breasts that were soaked in milk.

He shakily lifted both hands to his chest and picked up each boob. He breathed in and waited for the feeling. The one that just happened and soon enough he was back to moaning as his tits engorged. They expanded and purple stretch marks started to form. The nipples hardening and starting to redden.

They lifted upwards, perking up with milk as he groaned, his arms hurting from holding them. He relented when his forearm twinged and he had to let his bosom rest on his belly.

They rose and fell with his breath, their color darkening further around the nipple, and they started to sag as more milk filled them.

The size was enormous, two watermelons forming on his chest. The two of them knocking into each other as he rocked on Thor’s somewhat softening dick.

His whole body felt full and he was beginning to shake as he thought about it.

His heat had ended and he was relieved to know that he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. Even with all the extensive research nothing could prepare him for that.

———

It was months later and Loki only felt worse.

He was back to his propped up position, his every breath a chore to do.

The covers rose dramatically over his ballooned belly, his breasts weren’t able to fit back into a bra so Loki was forced to go without one.

He had tried multiple things like forcing them over one of his shirts, making it look like a crop top. But that was highly uncomfortable so he chose to go without one.

Thor had tried his best to help, looking for things to make Loki’s life easier and to the benefit of Loki he was happy to hear the Prince had taken the midwife that showed them their “baby” and promptly fired her.

On the downside they were left without a midwife but that was no bother, Thor was out looking for a new one and in no time they’d find one.

It was coming up, the date of birth that was. Loki had been dreading it since his stomach first started to widen and bloat. And upon learning that it wasn’t a human that he would be pushing out but a foal, it certainly didn’t help his fears.

But at this stage, with the due day being tomorrow Loki was relieved that it would finally be over. His stomach would deflate and he could start to get his figure back. Not to mention recover from the black and blue marks.

The only problem was, he didn’t have a feeling the goal would be coming anytime soon. Not only was he not experiencing any form of pain, but what he’d read was that your stomach should drop sooner to birth and the baby should descend to his hips and cervix. Something he would definitely feel.

Except he hadn’t.

The occasional kick and the rumble of his stomach as the horse moved not to mention his stomach straining every second of everyday not to burst.

He couldn’t figure out what was happening, and as the days when by that he was still pregnant the more he worried.

“Thor, why hasn’t the foal been born yet?”

His question had startled the man, his face curious. “Whatever do you mean?”

Loki frowned and tried to sit up, his hands gravitating to his stomach where he rubbed his sore skin. “It’s well past the nine moons when it was expected.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “nine moons…Loki that was for our babe. The foal with gestate till ten or eleven moons.”

Loki’s heart stopped and his lungs collapsed in on themselves.

“I’m going to be stuck like this for possibly two more moon cycles?!”

Thor who really didn’t want to upset Loki anymore than he had tried to subtitlely stand up and leave. He made a pinched smile and awkwardly left a seething Loki in bed.

———

It was two moons later and Loki was fed up, his stomach had once again continued its cycle of growing while he was asleep, his bosom had broadened and swelled significantly. He couldn’t even compared them to watermelons. They were so big he was having difficulty breathing.

Luckily he was able to part them somewhat if he wedged something in between them, giving him the pleasure of air.

He couldn’t stop secreting different bodily fluids and his legs had been aching as they swelled up with water retention.

His ass felt significantly bigger and his hips ached as they too widened.

He had been so excited when he felt his stomach shift and despite half of that being gas he could also feel the nudge of something at his hips. The pressure was unbelievable and he had to rock his body to stop the strike of pounding pain to his pelvis.

But when he looked down he could see that his stomach dropped drastically and the foal had died down on the kicking while in this new position.

He was relaxing when he felt a building of pressure in his pelvic region. A snap of pain filled his stomach and his legs gave out at the sensation. He cried out and held onto his stomach as the whole thing lurched and shook, his belly tightening with the new found contraction.

He was in delirious pain by the time it finished, his throat sore from screaming so loud.

It was a wonder why it took Thor a whole five minutes to make it to their room with his shrieks.

The broader man had rushed to Loki’s side and let his brother grip his hand as another wave washed over him.

The contractions stopped and Loki relaxed, his chest heaving and his body covered in sweat. He shook as it ended and released Thor’s hand from his bone breaking grip.

He shifted his hips as he felt more pressure and oh how bad it hurt. He could feel its weight on his hips, his cervix crying out from the heaviness of a ready to be born foal.

His belly shifted and his eyes widened at the throbbing coming from his vagina. He quickly grabbed onto Thor and pulled him closer.

“Lift me up, life me up, I need to stand, oh- oh shit! Thor help me up!”

Thor tried his best to get a struggling Loki to stand, his arms wound around the smaller man as best as he could with the belly in the way. He waited with bated breath for something to happen. And happen it did.

Loki was cantering his hip, crying out as the pain built and built. “Oh, Thor! Holy gods! Oh! Ngn! Fuck!” His hand went to reach for his lower stomach as he felt it drop more.

“It’s- oh-! It’s about to drop-!” He closed his eyes as he felt a gust of amniotic fluid leave him, his legs quaking and his heart hammering.

He groaned as he felt his dick harded, all the pressure was starting to feel so good. And he could feel his cunt contract in what was either a contraction or pleasure. At this point he couldn’t tell.

Another burst of pain filled him and he waited as the horse dropped farther down. He rocked slowly, his hips burning as they held all the weight of the beast waiting to exist.

“Shit-! Oh-! Thor! Make it-! Agh-!”

His stomach contracted and squeezed, the horse sliding down more. He rested his head on Thor’s shoulder and cried out in pain.

“I need you to-! Oh-! You need to finger me-e-! Oh it’s not gonna-! Ah! Ngh-! It won’t come out if you don’t loosen me-! Shit, shit-! Hurry-!”

His words were slurred and he was bracing himself, his legs widening and his ass sticking out for the arrival of their spawn.

Thor who had absolutely no idea what to do followed Loki’s lead and brought his hand down past Loki’s fattened stomach and to his bulging cunt. His fingers slid right past the inflamed lips and right into the slippery wet interior.

He pushed as many fingers as he could, four, and fucked Loki as best as he could from their awkward angle. All the while Loki moaned and rocked back onto his digits.

Thor was getting pretty into it before another gust of liquid coated his fingers and Loki tightened around him. The other man’s whole body shook and holy shit he came, just from Thor’s fingers.

Thor went a little deeper, trying to get his brother to cum again, but when he went to do so he felt something in the way.

He could feel hooves.

His fingers slid out as fast as they could and the breath he was taking in stopped and he looked down at Loki in horror. His mind was clouded with thoughts of how his sweet, tiny, Loki was going to deliver a foal. How would his cunt stretch that much.

Loki squirmed and groaned, his hand grabbing Thor’s and pulling it onto his belly to massage it. “Ohhhhh~” He moaned, his hips rocking and his breath coming in giant gasps.

He grabbed Thor’s other hand and brought it to his bosom, showing Thor that he wanted the other man to squeeze it. And milk it Thor did.

He continued to pull and massage Loki’s tit, trying to keep his mind off where his other hand was. How it was touching what kept hold of a foal.

It was blissful and peaceful, Loki throwing his head back and moaning as contractions rolled through him. But the blissful ness was broken when Loki started to scream.

“OH-! OH GODS-!”

His eyes were wide and he was holding his belly like he was about to burst. He circled his hips and widened his stance. His face squeezed up into a frown as it turned bright red.

He groaned and rocked his hips more, his breath coming back in a giant gasp.

“It burns-! Holy gods it burns-! Thor! Why didn’t you ever find a fucking- oh…” he stopped short of his sentence, his stomach shifting and gurgling as it tightened with a new contraction. He felt something burn at his entrance and he looked down even though he was sure to only see his inflated stomach.

“I need to be on my back- Thor, you have to deliver this foal.”

Thor couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his brother’s mouth.

“You want me to deliver the horse?”

Loki looked up at him like he was an idiot and huffed, “yes Thor! Why do you think I just told you to! Now get me onto that god damn bed and help me deliver it!” From Loki’s short time on earth he had learned a whole bunch of Midgardian swear words and currently he was using them all.

The Asgardian sprung into action, lifting Loki up and onto the bed, ignoring his cries of distress at the movement.

Once he was situated, Loki spread his legs as far as he could, his belly resting low on his frame. His cunt was flexing around nothing and his cock standing straight up.

Loki hiccuped as tears fell down his cheeks, “okay, now look- OH-!” He cried out, his body twisting and turning as another contraction rolled through him. He felt more shifting and then his perineum started to grow, and grow and bulge as the foal pushed its way out.

His cervix was contracting and his walls burned as the hooves and head widened his passage more than anything else had.

He cringed when he felt fluid try to make it through his body but was blocked by the object in him. He placed a hand on his belly as he tried to push the horse through his own flesh.

“Thor! Pull on it! Do something, help-!” He closed his eyes as more pain pulsed through him. His cervix opening up as the horses body thickened and grew larger. The lips were pulled aside and his perineum was opened and swelling with the horse.

Thor tried as best as he could to grab onto its head but it was difficult with how slippery it was. He grabbed the hooves and pulled, causing Loki to scream out in pain.

“NO-! STOP-!” He body shook as he bore down and pushed, his vagina growing and expanding as the horse enlarged. The lips looked so thin you could cut them with paper, the perineum looking to tear.

Loki trashed and the burn tracked through him, his whole body bearing down on the object in him. He felt the rear of the horse glide across his hip bone and to his horror it caught.

His eyes bulged and his hand pushed on his stomach, it had deflated greatly but it held a lot of water retention and the horses end was still stuck inside so it was still inflated greatly.

“It’s stuck- oh gods- oh fuck! It’s fucking ass won’t fit through my hips.” Loki’s breathing doubled and at this rate he was going to pass out.

“Hey, hey, calm down. On the next contraction push as hard as you can. I will guide it out and you’ll be done.”

Loki went to answer but the pressure built and the pain skyrocketed, he squeezed his face up and pushed with all his might. The foal sliding with the effort.

He gasped as he felt his lower stomach tighten, and oh fuck the horse was pushed right in his prostate. His whole cunt was stretched to the max, the horses thick body was squeezing him so hard that he could feel the pressure in his prostate and when he shifted in his g-spot as well.

A moan slipped out of him and he rocked his hips, the pleasure was mixing with the pain and his cock was throbbing and his pussy squelching as fluid pushed through the sides around the foal.

He gasped as the horse moved, its limb pressing perfectly on his prostate and he had to hold his breath to not cum yet. No, he had to do it on the contraction.

He built up his breath and raised his hands to stimulate his nipples, his legs shaking as he tightened. The start up of pressure on his pelvis let him know he was about to push. The pain gained momentum and he started to push, his bladder jostling and pushing on his clit.

“OH FUCK-!”

His dick couldn’t hold in anymore and he came in a violent rush, his clit throbbing as his cunt clenched, his body filling with endorphins. He grunted and moaned as he pushed, the horse bumped into his hips but he didn’t care, all he was focused was getting this thing out of him.

He screamed and his vision whitened as the pain peaked and the foal slipped out, all the fluid that was trapped inside of him gushed out and he found he lost control of his bladder sometime during the process.

His breasts were palpitating and milk was squirting out as he breathed a sigh of relief.

The room was quiet until the sound of a foals whinnying could be heard. And even though more than anything Loki was pissed. He couldn’t believe everything he had to endure for that bastard. He still went through with it and in the end, it was still his and Thor’s so his anger relented and he held out his arms.

“Bring it to me.”

“Him.”

Loki hmmed and looked up at Thor.

“It’s a boy.”

Loki chuckled, “so I see we had a boy.”

Thor who was completely confused with Loki’s quick change of heart just started.

“Thor, our son, bring him to me.”

Thor shook his head out of his stupor and carefully picked up the baby horse, he was still covered in juice from the womb and god did he look ugly now. But Loki was prepared to fix him up.

“He could grow on me.” Was all Loki commented as he stroked his hand through the foals fur.

“What shall we name him?”

Thor who was too shocked to answer just let his mouth hang open in puzzlement. He wasn’t even sure that they’d name him in the first place. Wasn’t sure Loki would call him anything but it.

“Whatever you wish to call him is what I’ll refer to him by.”

Loki nodded, pleased with the answer.

“Then his name shall be Sleipnir.”


End file.
